Gencer
'' '' ''Gencer '''is the friendship of Gibby and Spencer, (G/ibby and Sp/encer). This ship is sometimes referred to as '''Spibby, (Sp/encer and G/ibby).'' They seem to enjoy their time together, and often get together even when the rest of the iCarly gang is not present. And they are both quite eccentric. Both do strange things on iCarly and have weird habits. At times, like in iPsycho, Spencer gets annoyed with Gibby, where he shouts, "GIBBY!" like the others normally do. As seen in iParty with Victorious,'' Gibby likes to rub Spencer's back with lotion. '''Note: This page is strictly for friendship only.' Season 1 Moments iMight Switch Schools *Gibby and some other students drop in at the Shay apartment, wanting to play the mi ni-golf holes Carly and Sam just showcased on the iCarly webcast. Gibby offers Spencer money to play the golf course, but Spencer initially refuses, insisting that it would be morally wrong for him to take money from children like that. *Gibby looks up at Spencer with pleading, puppy-dog eyes as Sam humorously coaxes Spencer into allowing the kids to play his mini-golf course. Season 2 Moments iKiss *Gibby is sent to help Spencer work out, but the attempt proves unsuccessful after Gibby throws coffee in Spencer's face and is tricked into taking the bus to the other side of Seattle. *When Spencer tricks Gibby into heading to the other side of town, Spencer says, "Don't worry your pretty head about it." *When Gibby Splashed Hot Coffee on Spencer's face Gibby seems like Guilty. iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer appears quite happy to see Gibby attend the CFC exhibition match b etween Carly and Shelby Marx at the Seattle Super Center. Spencer smiles warmly at Gibby and pats him several times on the shoulder. *Although Gibby doesn't get angry when Spencer unintentionally slaps Gibby's box of popcorn out of his hands, Spencer clearly feels bad about ruining Gibby's snack and returns with him to the concession stand to purchase more popcorn. *Spencer knocks a box of popcorn out of Gibby's hands two more times (for a total of three), yet all Gibby does is shrug his shoulders mildly and say with some exasperation, "Dude, not cool." Season 3 Moments iCarly Awards * Spencer touches Gibby's hand a lot while handing over Paris's award to Gibby. *Even though it was Spencer who accidentally hit Gibby in the head with the iCarly Award, Gibby only gets testy with award recipient Ivan, not Spencer. *When Spencer has two awards for Gibby, he compliments Spencer saying "You're getting faster," and he replies by telling him to "Never underestimate the power of shirtless European men in swimsuits," to which Gibby replies: "I never do!" iHave My Principals *Spencer shakes his head sympathetically for Gibby while he's talking about Sam putting Gibby in a toga, and about how Gibby had gotten his hair done up. iQuit iCarly *Spencer is pleased when Gibby says he likes Spencer's new boat. Gibby even thinks the boat's lame name (S.S. Placeholder) is "cool." *When Gibby asks if he can climb into the boat, Spencer jokes, "If you say it right." Gibby happily plays along, saluting Spencer and asking, "Permission to come aboard, Cap'n?" *Gibby and Spencer clearly enjoy acting crazy together, as Spencer insists on "christening" (something only done to boats) Gibby with a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. Neither Gibby nor Spencer consider it weird for Spencer to crack a bottle of champagne over Gibby's helmeted head. *Gibby becomes Spencer's "boat boy" and helps him kick The Pirates out. They are alone together for much of the episode, working as a team. *Pretending that they are out on the ocean, Gibby and Spencer try to recreate the effect of a gentle sea mist using an electric fan and a garden hose. *Gibby complains that he doesn't understand Spencer's nautical jargon (which, in reality, is just gibberish), so Spencer directs Gibby to consult his "boat boy handbook." *Gibby lands on Spencer when the Pirates throw the Placeholder's captain and boat boy into a nearby dumpster. Interestingly, Spencer refers to the Placeholder as "our" boat, not "my" boat. *They also work as a team to get back their boat by throwing watermelons at the imposters. *During their watermelon war with the Pirates, Spencer and Gibby have fun speaking in English accents to one another. Gibby continually uses the honorific "Sir" to address Captain Spencer. iEnrage Gibby *After Carly sends her hobo party guests home, Spencer comes out of his bedroom to get something to eat. Puzzled, Gibbys asks why Spencer didn't just come out during the party, and Spencer mumbles in reply, "'Cause I'm dead." *Looking slightly frightened, Gibby slowly lifts a finger to poke Spencer until he barks, "Don't poke me!" Carly laughs and tells Gibby that Spencer isn't dead - he's just pretending to be so that he can sell his sculptures at inflated prices to gullible art collectors. iFix a Pop Star *Spencer repeatedly sees Gibby's face on his mother's body. *At the end, when he and the others are watching TV, Spencer says, "I feel like I kissed Gibby!" iPsycho *When Spencer finds out that Gibby's not allowed to go to camp anymore, he tries to cheer him up by inviting him to "Camp Spencer". *Even though Gibby doesn't want to continue helping Spencer with his home improvement problems, Gibby stays to help in hopes that Spencer will do fun camping activities with him later. *Spencer thought Guppy (when Gibby went to the bathroom) was Gibby and seemed very upset that something had happened to him to make him "smaller," although after this he found out that Guppy is just Gibby's little brother. Season 4 Moments iGot a Hot Room *Spencer baked the "birthday pie" for Carly Gibby jumped out of on the iCarly webcast. After Gibby complains he was unable to breathe while still inside the pie, Spencer realizes he forgot to put in a breathing tube for Gibby. *Gibby volunteers his grandfather to cut Spencer's hair for free. *Spencer agrees to let Gibby's grandfather cut Spencer's hair even though it' s obvious the elderly barber cannot see well. *Gibby is majorly impressed by the Gummy Bear lamp Spencer made for Carly's birthday, touching the lamp tenderly and murmuring, "I love this." *As it turns out, Gibby's grandfather does give Spencer a "quality" haircut, which shows that Gibby was not putting Spencer's health and safety at stake when recommending Grandfather Gibson to Spencer as a barber. *When Spencer calls Gibby's name on the list, Spencer calls him "Gibster" and Gibby responds, "I love that!" *When Gibby sees Carly and Spencer hugging at the end of the episode, Gibby quips, "Man, is there anything money can't do?" Spencer smiles back at Gibby and shakes his head to say no. iGet Pranky *One of the pranks that Spencer plays on the iCarly crew is to rig a toilet so that when Gibby goes to use it, it sprays water up at him. *After Spencer pulls the toilet trick on Gibby, Spencer runs into the bathroom and playfully rubs Gibb y's head. *When Sam and Freddie tell Gibby their plan to have him drop down onto Spencer's back from a pipe in the basement of the Bushwell Plaza, Gibby protests, "But that seems so naughty." *Gibby admits that he's still afraid to use the bathroom because of the toilet prank Spencer played earlier. Gibby says he's even looked into buying catheters, at which point Sam and Freddie tell Gibby to go climb the pipe and get into position for the prank they're about to play on Spencer. iSell Penny-Tees *Gibby tries to help Spencer and finds a guy who speaks Krustacia's languag e so they can communicate (although he made a mistake, because Krustacia and Gibby's bus driver fell in love). *Spencer is ecstatic that Gibby is willing to send his Uzbek friend Fugtor over to Spencer's house to translate for him and Krustacia. Spencer puts his hand on Gibby's shoulder in the Groovy Smoothie and bellows rhetorically, "Who's the best weirdo in Seattle?" *Gibby appears rather hurt when Spencer becomes frustrated that Fugtor cannot speak English or translate for Spencer and Krustacia during their date. iHire An Idiot *Three years previous to this episode, Granddad Shay made a bet with Spencer that if he didn't get one of his sculptures showcased in a reputable museum within three years, he would ag ree to return to law school. Spencer thus enlists Gibby's help to sneak the Bottle Bot sculpture into the Seattle Museum of Art so that Spencer can win the wager with his grandfather. *Dressed up as a tourist, Gibby waltzes into the museum's Traditional Postmodernists showroom, deliberately taking pictures of the exhibits and knowing full well that flash photography on the museum premises is prohibited. When the burly security guard Roy warns Gibby to stop using his camera, he sprays Roy with pink aerosol string. *After spraying the security guard with Silly String, Gibby makes a break for it and manages to lure Roy away from the exhibit area. Spencer seizes this opportunity to set up his sculpture in the museum hall and present his Bottle Bot as a legitimate exhibit to Granddad Shay, thus winning the bet. iOMG *Spencer agrees to give up a night of watching TV with Socko and his family to help Carly and Gibby with their science project during the Ridgeway "lock-in." *Gibby smiles and rolls his eyes when Spencer starts to dance around in a goofy manner in the stimulus chamber, mistakenly thinking Carly and Gibby can't see inside. *While Freddie pulls Carly aside to show her Sam's Mood Face app reading on his computer, Gibby sneaks away and turns up the stink level in the stimulus chamber to eleven. Gibby laughs while watching Spencer try to fan away the stinking fumes with his shirt. *Gibby feels bad about shocking Spencer when he eats chowder. *Spencer said that the British accent Gibby was doing was freaking him out. *Gibby is the one who cleans up Spencer's vomit in the stimulus chamber. iParty with Victorious *Spencer calls Gibby on his cell phone; he has Gibby's number, implying that they are friends. *Gibby helps Spencer wth his back problems. *Gibby enjoys rubbing Spencer's back. When Spencer asked if he minded, he replied, "Mind?" as if it would be crazy to not love doing it. He later says, "I am here for you." *Spencer groans with pleasure while Gibby gives him a massage. Gibby then says, "Let it out." *Spencer says Gibby's hands are like a goddess's. *Spencer says, "Okay!" approvingly when Gibby shows off the mole Moni put on his face. *Spencer seems to be the only one who is okay wth calling Gibby "Roger." *Spencer puts his hand on Gibby's shoulder and gives him the alias "Roger." Gibby likes the name a lot and adds the last name "Mole" to his alias. *Spencer wants Gibby to come with them to Los Angeles. *Spencer hits Gibby in the shoulder and indicates that Gibby should follow him. *Gibby suggests that Spencer get into the hot tub to alleviate the pain in his sore back. iLost My Mind *Gibby laughs when Spencer reveals that he and his book club lady friends are exchanging recipes for fruit tarts. *Despite laughing at Spencer and his friends exchanging pastry recipes, Gibby nevertheless asks if he can have some fruit tarts, and Spencer good-naturedly says yes. *Gibby raises an eyebrow while munching on a fruit tart and watching Spencer wait for the cargo elevator. iDate Sam & Freddie *Gibby is the only one at all excited about Spencer's new lawn. *Spencer happily shakes Gibby's hand when Gibby says that he's an avid badminton player and that they should play the game on Spencer's new lawn. *Spencer brags about the type of grass he used in his lawn to impress Gibby. *They both say 'Aaww.' at the same time and in the same tone following the first time Sam and Freddie kiss and make up. iCan't Take It *Spencer slaps Gibby's hand when he squeezes Spencer's bread dough. *When Gibby announces that Glitter Gloss is having a big sale, Spencer wonders why Gibby subscribes to receive text alerts from a girly establishment like Glitter Gloss. "'Cause I care about women's issues, a'ight?" Gibby returns defensively. Spencer then holds up his hands in mock surrender. *Spencer and Carly find the clump of hair Sam pulled out in her fight with Gibby and return it to him. *Touched by Gibby's singing, Spencer cries while watching Gibby serenade Sam and Freddie on the kitchen computer. *While the episode's end credits roll, Spencer can be seen listening attentively to Gibby's song and snapping his fingers. iLove You *Confused at the borderline parental interactions between Jenna and Spencer d uring their date, Gibby whispers to Carly, "Is that his date or his babysitter?" When Carly says she doesn't know, Gibby nods. *Spencer and Jenna spend the remainder of their date sitting on the couch with Gibby and Carly, watching a horror movie. Gibby begins to shake his head in disgust when Jenna starts ordering Spencer around and sending him to his room because the movie is too scary for him to watch. iStill Psycho *Bizarrely, Gibby wants to watch Spencer throw up from motion sickness after Nora Dershlit stops spinning him on the large wheel she has him strapped to in her basement. iMeet The First Lady *Gibby, once again, expresses that he thinks Spencer is Carly's father. *Spencer notes there is cake on the ceiling just before it falls hitting Gibby in the face. Episodes With a Gencer Plot/Subplot iKiss *Gibby is "hired" by Carly to help Spencer work out to get in the football team. *Gibby splashed coffee or soda onto Spencer's face. iQuit iCarly *Gibby and Spencer spend time on Spencer's boat and work together to chase away the "Pirates" who stole it. Gibby also becomes Spencer's "boat boy." iPsycho *Spencer tries to cheer Gibby up with "Camp Spencer," but they end up doing home repairs instead. *Gibby and Spencer "go to camp" together. iGot a Hot Room *Gibby offers to get his grandfather to give Spencer a haircut, which Spencer ends up liking. *Gibby helped Spencer remake Carly's room. iSell Penny-Tees *Gibby tries to hook up Spencer with his bus driver to help Spencer with his girlfriend, but he makes a mistake. Spencer's girlfriend ended up falling for the bus driver. Gencer Moments on iCarly.com *Spencer and Gibby play brother and sister on "The Jitters". *They both stand in the shower together, eating chicken legs, talking about random stuff. They also do segments together called "Songs in the Shower," and "Projects for the Shower." *On an iNews segment, Gibby is giving Spencer a manicure, and even compliments him on his cuticles. *On Carly's blog about Carly and Spencer in the same dress, Carly said that Gibby was the only one who didn't vote for her, so it's obvious Gibby voted for Spencer. Gencer Gallery View the gallery here. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Images Category:Friendship moments